Vacaciones en el Caribe
by Sofia Evans Potter
Summary: Luego de la Guerra, las amigas Ginny y Hermione deciden tomarse unas vacaciones en el caribe... Donde se darán cuenta de muchas cosas.
1. Comienzo de vacaciones

Cerraron las valijas, ambas con una sonrisa. Al lado de ellas, se encontraban dos hombres, de mirada preocupada, y no sin razones. Uno era pelirrojo, al igual que su hermana menor, y el otro hombre era pelinegro. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación antes de volver a mirar a las dos chicas.

— ¿De verdad quieren hacer esto?—Preguntó Ron, mirando a su novia y luego a su hermana.

—No somos niñas, Ronald. Sabemos cuidarnos nosotras solas—dijo con un dejo de fastidio Ginny. Harry, que la conocía y la amaba, sabía que detrás de esos ojos que mostraban tranquilidad, había chispas que eran como el fuego, y que si se la provocaba, estallarían, y nadie querría estar allí en ese momento.

—Está bien, Ron, dejémoslas. — dijo Harry, aunque sin mirar a su amigo—Cuídense chicas.

Pero el auto ya había arrancado. La pelirroja y la castaña saludaron con la mano, y al cabo de un rato, perdieron de vista a sus novios. Hermione, era, obviamente, la que manejaba. Ginny había dicho que no entendía nada de nada de esos botones y palancas, que si no quería morir, mejor manejara ella. Y ella le había echo caso.

Ambas amigas hablaban, conversaban que podían hacer durante esas dos semanas en las que se irían al Caribe, ese lugar de paraíso, para descansar como se merecían de la Guerra de la que habían sido participes hacía poco tiempo.

El ambiente era relajado, y cuando por fin llegaron a un lugar más alejado de la casa, salieron del auto, y tomaron el translador, que las llevó al cabo de unos instantes al Caribe. A sus vacaciones.

Sus merecidas vacaciones habían empezado.


	2. En el Caribe

Observaron la playa con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro, pensando en que si se apuraban, podían ir pronto a recostarse sobre la arena y relajarse. Simplemente no pensar en nada, sin que mortífagos te persiguieran. Sin, además, tener que ser discretas, ya que ya no había peligro en el Mundo Mágico, y por supuesto, nada les podía pasar en el Mundo Muggle. Igualmente, Ron y Harry se habían preocupado hasta el cansancio por ellas, tanto que Ginny le había gritado a su hermano hasta que este quedó mudo, y le había pegado a Harry una cachetada tan sonora que este se había quedado resentido durante varios días.

Llegaron al hotel, y apuradas como estaban, ordenaron todo en los armarios lo más rápido que pudieron, dejando afuera un bikini cada una y la ropa que utilizarían para ir a la playa. Ginny se quitó la ropa sin percatarse que Hermione la estaba mirando. Ninguna tardó mucho en estar en ropa interior solamente, y al notar la mirada de la otra sobre sus cuerpos, tanto pelirroja como castaña se ruborizaron.

Ginny, murmurando cosas que ninguna de las dos entendió, tomó su ropa y se dirigió al baño, para terminar de cambiarse allí. Hermione sentía un leve rubor en sus mejillas, pero intentó no pensar en el cuerpo de su amiga mientras se cambiaba. Finalmente, ambas estuvieron listas para salir del hotel, cambiadas y listas para la playa.

En su camino por el hotel, notaron que era hermoso. Estaba frente a la playa, por lo que calcularon que no tardarían más de unos diez minutos en estar en la playa. Con anticipación había reservado una sombrilla para poder estar tranquilas, por lo que no había porque preocuparse. El hotel, como notaron las amigas, eran un paraíso, era un lugar que mostraba lo que era el Caribe.

Y para completar lo perfecto que era este, no había en el ninguna persona muy mayor, y casi ningún adulto. Lo que si había, para felicidad de Ginny, era unos chicos demasiados lindos como para que nadie los mirara. Esta le había lanzado una mirada cómplice a Hermione al verlos, pero esta simplemente había negado con la cabeza.

—Son nuestra vacaciones Herms—le había dicho, y pudo ver como la castaña dudaba un instante—Y justamente por eso nos olvidaremos que tenemos novios y nos divertiremos, ¿trato?

Hermione dudó un instante antes de contestarle. Les echó una mirada a los muchachos y no pudo evitar sentir que olvidarse de Ron durante esas dos semanas no le haría mal a nadie. Además, si este no se enteraba, ¿porque debía preocuparse? Se retorció las manos nerviosa, debatiéndose entre lo correcto y su instinto adolescente. Ganó el adolescente. Entonces, decidida, le dijo a su mejor amiga:

—Está bien, pero ahora, vayamos a la playa, tal vez hay cosas interesantes allí.

La pelirroja asintió, satisfecha por la aprobación que acababa de lograr de parte de Hermione. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaban saliendo del fabuloso hotel, sus miradas captaron un cartel de las actividades que se realizarían durante esas dos semanas. Lo leyeron con avidez, y cuando terminaron, se dieron cuenta de que esas vacaciones serían muy divertidas… Aunque no serían "exactamente" para descansar. Con una sonrisa en el rostro de ambas, las dos empezaron a caminar hasta la playa, quien les tenía deparadas muchas sorpresas.


	3. Jake y Fred, y unos planes

Las muchachas atravesaron el camino que las separaba de la playa rápidamnete, ya que quería llegar cuanto antes a ese lugar. Miraban a todos lados, atraidas por la belleza del lugar y también por lo chicos que se encontraban por allí. Hasta Hermione tvo que admitir que eran hermosos, y verlos sin la remera, con su atletico cuerpo a la vista de todas las chicas, ayudaba a que Ginny y su amiga los miraran mucho. Herms en realidad se sentía culpable por eso, ya que recordaba a su novio esperandola en su casa, pensando que ella solo pensaba en él... Mientras había sido convencida por su propia hermana para que estuviese con esos muchachos del Caribe. La verdad, es que ambas eran mujeres, y los hombres eran tan guapos que no se podían resistir a su encanto.

Cuando llegar a la playa se sacaron el fresco vestido que ambas llevavan y se llevaron un par de reposeras a la orilla, donde se acostaron, dispuestas a tomar sol un buen rato antes de hacer otra cosa. Lograron su proposito perfectamente, sin percatarse ni un instante de que dos muchachos las observaban desde lejos, contemplando sus cuerpos, deseando tenerlas entre sus manos, y poder acariciar esas partes que seguramnete nadie había tocado...

Desde su lugar, ambos chicos podían escuchar todo lo que esas chicas hablaban. Por supuesto, ni Ginny ni hermione estaban enteradas que dos chicos las estaban mirando. Cuando por fin estas se pararon rumbo a buscarse unos batidos, caminando de espaldas a los chicos, estos se apresuraron a tomarlas por la citura. Ginny se sorprendió mucho, pero al percibir que ese chico la estaba acariciando y sus manos se movían inspeccionando su cintura, entendió us intenciones y no se preocupó tanto como Hermione, que se movió inquieta.

-¿Quienes son?-preguntó directamnete Ginny, aunque el joven la siguió acariciando, bajando la vista a sus senos de vez en cuando. La pelirroja se acercó todavía más al chico, murmurando un "Mmm" audible para todos.

-Somo Jake y Fred- dijo Jake, mientras señalaba a su hermano-Somos hermanos, y nos cautivó su hermosura... Y tenemos un par de planes para ustedes. ¿Les gustaría conmpletarlos?

Ginny agarró a Hermione del brazo, alejandose de Jake, haciendo que este no pudiese acariciarla más. Las dos chics se fueron a un rincón más alejado para poder charlar más tranquilas. La discusión duró lo suyo, ya que Ginny quería una cosa: Completar aquellos planes. Mientras que Harmione no quería saber nada acerca de eso. Peor bueno... Ella también era mujer, y tenía sus dudas acerca de decir que no. Al notar la duda de su amiga, Ginny aprovechó esa ocasión para decirle a Herms:

-Por favor Hermi, verás que lo disfrutaras y luego hasta me darás las gracias.-la castaña dudó un instante, peor luego le contestó a la pelirroja con la respuesta que ella esperaba oir:

-Esta bien.

Volvieron a donde se encontaban los chicos y le preguntaron cuando lo harían. Ella les contestaron que podían encontrarse en el cuarto de ellas (Que, gracias a dios, consitían en dos cuartos, con una puerta que se podía cerrar para casos especiales) a las 11. Ambas asintieron y volvieron a lo suyo, aunuqe Hermione todavía estaba insegura acerca de su elección.


End file.
